Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus that can carry out any one of a non-decoloring printing using a color material for non-removal (permanent printing) and a decoloring printing using a decolorable color material. Through heating an image receiving medium to which the decoloring printing is carried out, an image can be decolored, and the image receiving medium can be reused.
There is an image forming apparatus that can execute a stapling processing. It is necessary to pull out a staple from the image receiving medium before the decoloring processing of the image receiving medium so as to reuse the image receiving medium to which the image forming apparatus carries out the stapling processing at the time of the decoloring printing. However, if the staple is pulled out from the image receiving medium, there is a problem that holes are left on the image receiving medium.